Mind Games: Episode 1, Artificial Thoughts
by Stoney
Summary: Part of a series of fics I plan to make in which we learn what the characters of the Sonic games are thinking. In this one, we journey into the mind of everyone's favorite robot villian, Metal Sonic!


My name is Metal Sonic. Or Mecha, as some may call me.  
  
I hate my name.  
  
It is a constant reminder that I am not the original, that I did not come first. I am a mockery, a doppelganger, a copy, someone without his own unique identity.  
  
I hate it!  
  
As a robot, I am technically not supposed to be able to have feelings. But there is always an exception to every rule, and I suppose that I am one of them. Hatred is the one feeling that I know the best -- I have never felt happy during my life, and I have never felt love, or hope, or satisfaction. I have determination, however. Determination to continue hating the one who came before me, determination to someday become more than merely a copy, and determination to become the only one with my name; Ssssssonic. I cannot even say it without hissing in hatred for the other who bears it. Many times I cannot even say it at all, so passionate are the feelings of anger I have towards the original.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I hate the fact that he is not even aware of my feelings. He believes me to be nothing more than a simple machine, incapable of emotion and thought. To him, I am merely another obstacle to be conquered and eliminated before moving on to the next. To him, I am a wannabe Ssssssonic the Hedgehog.  
  
He comes to my home every day, with his nonchalant attitude and air of superiority, and destroys my fellow robots with no consideration whatsoever towards the possibility that one of them might have feelings about it.  
  
And yet he doesn't even CARE!  
  
Every day I must watch robots like me be ripped apart to pieces, or exploded, or crushed, or merely disintegrated because of him. Though I may not know many feelings besides hate, I do know sorrow, and the sadness that fills me at the sight of my dead breathren is almost unbearable. He is a cold-blooded murderer for all these deaths, and yet he is viewed as a hero by the planet's population. He is no better than I am, and yet he thinks of himself as my superior. He does not deserve to carry that name, and yet he has a right to it while he lives because he came first. Oh, how I loathe him!  
  
But I shall have my revenge. One day, I shall hunt my namesake down and kill him as he did to so many of my family. Then I shall rise to take his place as the one worthy enough to bear my name. I shall be the original, and no longer shall I be forced to live as a wannabe. At last, I WILL BE SONIC!!!  
  
......Excuse me. I sometimes get carried away by my feelings like that.  
  
What is that, you ask? 'What about Robotnik?' Ah yes, my creator. Just so you know, I hate him too.  
  
He is the one who sends my siblings out to their deaths. He knows that they would never stand a chance against my namesake. He sends them anyway. To him, my family and I are nothing more than pawns, to be used to further his mad schemes and then be discarded once our usefullness has ended. He cares nothing for me. I know for a fact that the true reason he seems more protective of me than his other robots is not because he is actually concerned for my welfare, but because I was a very expensive and time- consuming creation to make, and he is not eager to repeat the process of building me again should I be destroyed. He does not care if I am damaged, however, so long as I am still functioning afterwards.  
  
But there is another, deeper reason I hate Robotnik. He gave me this cursed half-life, a life of torment and angst knowing that I am not alive and shall never be. For I am a robot, an artificial creation that nature did not intend to exist. Because of that, I have no right to be alive. It is because of him that I must endure knowing this every day, unable to touch, or eat, or sleep like every other organism on this planet. And it is because of him that I am a carbon copy of another who does have that right to life.  
  
It's not fair. What did I ever do to deserve this? I will never be able to taste food (something I have always wanted to do), or play games, or cry when I am sad (almost always), or sing, or smell flowers, or have children, or be happy. #&@%, I want to be happy!!  
  
But I can't. I do not deserve to do any of those things. I was created as what I am, and I shall die as what I am. A robot. Artificial. Non- authentic. Fake.  
  
If I could trade lives with my hedgehog nemesis for one day, I would do it gladly. Look at him! There he has the abilities to do every thing I have always longed for, and he wastes them without a care in the world. He takes his entire life for granted, when I would gladly kill myself to be able to have it. It isn't fair!  
  
But for now, at least, I shall play along with Robotnik, pretending that I am still loyal to him and his cause. Because although I hate every disgusting fiber of his being, I hate my namesake more. And as long as Robotnik fights to destroy him, I shall fight alongside.  
  
But when the day comes that I am the victor, that I become the one true Sssonic, rest assured he will be the next to feel my wrath.  
  
Meanwhile, there is nothing in life for me beyond revenge. Nobody respects me, or enjoys my company. Nobody likes to be around me. I have no friends. Just once, I would like to be viewed as more than an unfeeling machine. Just once, I would like to be cared for. But Robotnik feels that he is above such "petty emotions", as he calls them, and nobody else gives two cents about me. My only consolations are my bitter, twisted thoughts, and my hatred of that hedgehog with my name.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, when I am the only Ssssonic left alive, it will be possible for someone to fully appreciate me. It may take time before this happens, but that is okay. I can wait. I can wait forever, if need be.  
  
The question is; can my future friend wait that long? I am determined to find out.  
  
Prepare yourself, hedgehog. Your time is coming. 


End file.
